nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ajunta Pall
Ajunta Pall was the leader of the Dark Jedi that were exiled from the Republic following the Hundred Year Darkness. Upon his arriving on Korriban, he became the first Dark Lord of the Sith. His spirit was redeemed by the Jedi Knight Revan during the Jedi Civil War. Biography Ajunta Pall was one of the founding leaders of the old Sith Empire that battled the Jedi Order during the century-long war known as the Hundred-Year Darkness. During the final battle of the war, he personally slew more than a dozen Jedi. After he and his fellow Dark Jedi were defeated and exiled by the Jedi at the conclusion of the conflict, he became the leader of the Exiles that arrived on Korribanhttp://www.starwars.com/databank/organization/thesith/. He and his fellow exiles easily defeated the native Sith species, and the Sith gave him the new title of 'Jen'ari,' translated as 'Dark Lord of the Sith.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force He was a master of Sith Alchemy. After Death After his death, Ajunta Pall's spirit continued to haunt his tomb. Over the centuries, he began to question his actions as a Sith Lord and the downfall the Lords experienced at each others' hands. During the Jedi Civil War, Revan entered Ajunta Pall's tomb to retrieve the Sith Lord's blade so that he could gain prestige from the Sith academy, which ultimately led to his accessing a Star Map containing partial coordinates of the Star Forge. Ajunta Pall appeared as a spirit and told Revan of his actions as a Sith, with disappointment, telling him of how the Jedi weren't what drove the Sith to destruction after the Hundred-Year Darkness, telling Revan that the Sith themselves battled each other and led their order close to death. Revan then took his blade and turned the Sith Lord back to the light side millennia after his death, allowing him to become one with the Force and experience peace at last. It is not known what eventually became of the blade, but Shaardan asked Revan to give it to him so he could gain prestige.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Ajunta also hinted at a secret source of Sith power. He was unable to reconcile conflicted images of whether Revan had discovered this source of power, or would soon do so. It is likely that he was referring to the Star Forge, though its connection with the ancient Sith is currently unknown. On the other hand, he may have been referring to the so-called True Sith, a largely unknown threat that Revan left known space in search of. Behind the scenes Ajunta Pall's tomb is one of the side-quests available in the Korriban segment of the video game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. In the game, he recognizes the player character's true identity. The main character can either help him become one with the Force (for "light-side points"), fight him and destroy his spirit (for "dark-side points"), or fail to take him to the light and let his spirit fade away. In the game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Ajunta Pall's spirit appears as a generic human Dark Jedi with an energy shield activated to simulate transparency. The statue of Ajunta Pall seen in his tomb is identical to one seen in the destroyed Jedi Enclave on Dantooine in Knights of the Old Republic II. Originally, Pall's tomb was supposed to be that of Freedon Nadd, who actually had been buried on Dxun. The error was corrected with the introduction of Pall into the scenario; However, it is still present in a conversation option with Lashowe. Likewise, Pall is referred to as Nadd in the dialogue files and character *.utc file. Appearances *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' Sources *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' Notes and references Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Males Category:Near-Humans Category:Pre-Ruusan Jedi Category:Redeemed Jedi Category:Sith Lords of the Sith Empire de:Ajunta Pall es:Ajunta Pall pl:Ajunta Pall pt:Ajunta Pall ru:Аджанта Полл